


sailor take warning

by Cloudandus



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Guy Gardner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blue Lantern Kyle Rayner, Breeding Kink, Community: dckinkmeme, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Beta, Omega Kyle Rayner, Red Lantern Guy Gardner, Size Kink, Star Sapphire Kyle Rayner, You know what I mean, but not like that, deliberately vague abo anatomy and dynamics, timeline is ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudandus/pseuds/Cloudandus
Summary: Kyle wasn’t giving up the best sex of his life just because his boyfriend’s bodily fluids were contaminated with the most corrosive substance in the known universe.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	sailor take warning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to whoever keeps writing those wonderful GuyKyle prompts on the kink meme. You are a beacon of light in a dark sea of Batcest. Seriously could we get them a dedicated kink meme, they’re 90% of the prompts.  
> The title of this PWP is brought to you by an ancient mariner’s rhyme:  
> “Red sky at night, sailors' delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning.”
> 
> A fill for the kink meme, prompt found [here](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1269246#cmt1269246).

The forests of Mogo were a great place to spend Guy’s rut. Unlike the bar, Mogo gave them the privacy to burn Guy’s excess energy in more…  _ productive_ ways. 

Mogo was very tolerant of sexually reproducing species and their weird kinky sex games.

Kyle was pinned to the leaf litter, Guy’s greedy hands tearing at his clothes. 

Guy smelled like sweat and musk and pre-rut, and Kyle couldn’t get enough. He was still pleasantly sore from his heat, just ended, but he’d have to be dead not to be able to get it up when his boyfriend smelled like this. 

Their cycles were finally starting to synch up. Kyle’s next heat, and Guy’s rut after this one, were expected to start at the same time. Kyle couldn’t wait.

Guy pushed up Kyle’s shirt and licked a possessive stripe right underneath his belly button. 

Kyle screamed.

Guy jerked away like he was the one who had been hurt. Kyle pawed at his stomach frantically, trying to find the source of the burning sensation. There was nothing there but Guy’s saliva and red, irritated skin, already starting to swell.

Kyle looked up and met Guy’s shocked gaze. Guy’s irises were glowing red.

“Oh,  _ shit_.” 

* * *

Things did not improve from there.

At the end of Guy’s rut, the two of them sat on the living room couch in silence, not looking at each other. Kyle picked at the peeling skin of his burn.

“I’m going on suppressants.” Guy announced, with his usual abundance of tact.

“No!” Kyle protested automatically.

Rut suppressants were serious business, usually only prescribed in cases of extreme medical necessity or forced on dangerous criminals. Short term, they caused changes in scent and mood, as well as impotence. Long term use came with the serious risk of permanent infertility.

“Kyle.” Guy started, sounding infuriatingly reasonable.

“We can figure something out!” Kyle said stubbornly.

“I could have seriously hurt someone.” 

“But you didn’t!” Kyle paused. “Well, you didn’t hurt anyone we care about.” Atrocitous was definitely seriously hurt, but that asshole had it coming.

“I hurt  _ you_.” Guy growled. 

Kyle frowned severely, crossing his arms. “I’m  _ fine_. Soraniku says it won’t even scar. Now that we know your saliva is acid we can figure something out.” 

“Okay.” Guy said. “And what if my  _ jizz _ is acid too? How will we get around that?”

Kyle hadn’t thought about that. He had a sneaking suspicion he was losing this argument, and he didn’t like it.

“Okay, then we just won’t have sex.” Kyle conceded. “I can keep you from punching the Guardians without putting out. I managed fine this rut.”

“You weren’t in heat this time. Do you really think you can keep your distance,  _ in heat, _ when you can’t keep your hands off me normally?”

Kyle was offended by the implications of that statement. He only used rut sex to distract Guy when his hormone-driven agression went too far.

...And when he felt like Guy wasn’t paying enough attention to him. And when he was horny. Which, with Guy in rut, was all the time. Not only did he smell like pure sex, but watching him show off his physical prowess and strength of will challenging some of the strongest people in the galaxy always got Kyle going.

Okay,  _ maybe _ Guy had a point.

Guy’s aggression during his ruts had never been a big problem. Of course, being in a serious relationship with an omega Guy was much more likely to be territorial and challenge potential competitors. But at the same time Kyle had a breathtaking level of control over him. Guy’s rut-drunk mind was obsessed with his boyfriend, desperate to touch him and incapable of letting him out of his sight.

If Kyle could keep his hands to himself, he’d be able to redirect Guy’s aggression and keep everyone safe. If Kyle  _ couldn’t _ keep his hands to himself, someone would have to separate them before Kyle ended up with grievous acid-jizz injuries.

Separating them would not end well. Kyle could understand why Guy thought suppressants might be necessary.

Still, Kyle wasn’t giving up the best sex of his life just because his boyfriend’s bodily fluids were contaminated with the most corrosive substance in the known universe.

“We’ll figure something else out.” Kyle repeated stubbornly.

He could see the muscle in Guy’s jaw clenching as he bit back whatever angry retort was building up. Kyle counted to ten in his head, then called Guy’s name softly.

“I feel like-” Guy started, hands clenching and unclenching. “I feel like you think I  _ want _ to go on suppressants. I don’t. But if I don’t do this I could seriously hurt you, and that’s unacceptable.”

Kyle reached for him, wrapping an arm around his tense shoulders and guiding Guy’s head into the crook of his neck. Guy took a deep breath, inhaling Kyle’s scent and letting the tension leak from his body.

“It’s okay, Guy.” Kyle promised. “I have an idea.”

* * *

The Blue Lantern’s home planet was exactly as over the top as Kyle remembered it being. Ganthet and Sayd met him in front of the giant sparkling waterfall.

“Welcome, Kyle Rayner.” Ganthet said. “It is an honor to have you here. Tell me, why is it that you have chosen to walk this most difficult and challenging path, to embrace hope instead of will power?”

“Um.” Kyle said. “Well, you see…”

* * *

Being a Blue Lantern was hard as shit. Kyle didn’t expect it to be a walk in the park, but he also thought being a Green Lantern for so long would have given him some kind of advantage. Instead, he was starting from rock bottom.

He was pretty sure he was brute forcing his way through most of it rather than actually understanding it. As long as it worked, Kyle could care less.

Kyle wasn’t exactly confident in his ability to overpower Guy’s concentrated rage with his newbie Blue Lantern abilities. He definitely could have used more training, but being away from Guy for so long was unbearable. It was a relief when the time came to return home, long enough before Guy’s rut that they could make sure their solution worked.

Guy greeted him at the door with a hungry kiss. Then he got on his knees, pulled Kyle’s pants down, and ate him out until he screamed. It was nice to know Kyle wasn’t the only one horny as hell and excited.

Guy waited until Kyle remembered how to stand on his own, then he stood up and cradled Kyle’s face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Kyle.” Guy said solemnly. “This isn’t going to work.”

“What?” Kyle demanded, baffled. “But I didn’t get burned!”

“That’s cause I didn’t use any Red Lantern Energy.” Guy responded.

“Then why would you say that--”

“Kyle,” Guy said simply. “Your eyes are green.”

Kyle opened his mouth, momentarily confused. Then he pursed his lips, trying to ignore the way tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

Kyle’s eyes were naturally green. When he wore his Green Lantern Ring, his eyes shone the same shade of emerald as the Central Power Battery. Guy had spent almost all of his most recent rut with eyes glowing blood red.

Right now, Kyle’s eyes should be blue. The fact that they weren’t meant that he had lost control of his Blue Lantern Ring at some point. If Guy had actually been channelling Red Lantern energy Kyle could have been seriously hurt.

He wasn’t strong enough.

Guy tugged him close and held him tightly, running his fingers through Kyle’s hair. Kyle pressed his nose into Guy’s neck and inhaled his familiar, calming scent.

It wasn’t  _ fair. _ Just because Kyle couldn’t wield any part of the Emotional-Light Energy Spectrum properly except Green, which was naturally weak to Red Light Energy’s corrosive nature, he couldn’t be with the man he loved.

Wait a second.

Kyle perked up suddenly. “I have an idea!” He announced. “I have to go.”

Guy smiled at him indulgently. “Okay, buddy. I love you.”

Kyle smiled back, giddy with excitement and relief. “I love you too, Guy.”

And that was why Kyle knew his plan was going to work.

* * *

Guy was trying to stay calm.

It wasn’t easy. He had felt the first stirrings of pre-rut the day before, and by now it was in full swing. Every little irritant poured fire into his veins, every smell and sound and thought threatening to send him over the edge. He wanted to fight, he wanted to fuck, he couldn’t do either and it was  _ pissing him off. _

It was quiet except for Guy’s harsh breathing and the buzz of the Red Lantern Ring that flew through the air by his ear like the world’s most dangerous mosquito. Guy was trying to ignore it. He wanted to put off putting on the ring as long as possible. 

But he knew he couldn’t hold it off forever. All his efforts meant  _ nothing _ in the face of the rage that boiled up inside him.

He was on Mogo, in a forest clearing emptied of all wildlife except plants. The big guy had promised to keep everyone away, and to stop Guy if he tried to leave.

It didn’t really help. Guy felt hyper aware of Mogo watching him, and it felt like a challenge. He already knew he was going to try to fight a planet before his rut was over, and the knowledge that he was going to  _ lose _ that fight burned inside him.

He wanted Kyle. Fuck, he wanted Kyle here so bad. He could try to lie to himself and claim that he just wanted Kyle’s company, but he knew that wouldn’t be enough. His instincts demanded that he keep Kyle close, that he scent him and kiss him and tie him on his knot. He wouldn’t be able to keep his distance, and Kyle would end up seriously injured by Guy’s stupid, boiling blood.

Kyle was off to god knows where right now, as part of some last-minute plan to save their sex life. It would certainly be nice if he succeeded, but Guy wasn’t holding his breath. It was a good thing Kyle hadn’t been there for his pre-rut; with Kyle scheduled to go into his pre-heat at about the same time, Guy wouldn’t have been able to stay away.

Not that his instincts agreed. Without Kyle there to focus all his attention on, Guy’s pre-rut had been worse than some actual ruts he’d gone through in years past. It burned, to think that his boyfriend was somewhere Guy couldn’t reach. Somewhere, Kyle was going into heat, and  _ needed him, _ and Guy was stuck in this stupid fucking forest because of this absolute  _ bullshit-- _

Guy choked, as Red Lantern miasma filled his throat and spilled past his lips. He was getting close; his ears were ringing and his vision darkening at the edges as his blood was poisoned with concentrated rage. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on his face, wiping the bloody miasma from his chin. Guy blinked, stunned. Kyle was here. When did Kyle get here? What was he wearing?

Guy liked it, whatever it was. He could see almost all of Kyle’s chest and stomach, though the bright pink fabric covering the rest of his body would definitely have to go.

His eyes caught on a discolored patch of skin. Kyle’s burn. It had healed a while ago, damaged skin peeling off to make way for healthy new skin, but he could still clearly see where the injury had been.

Guy tried to swallow around the blood and saliva in his throat, with limited success. Kyle had touched Guy’s blood with his bare fingers, but he didn’t seem to be in any pain. His face was flushed, his breathing labored, and his violet gaze unfocused, but that was all normal for one of Kyle’s heats.

Guy realized, through a haze, that Kyle was wearing a Star Sapphire Ring. Then he realized that taking that long to notice that was probably a sign of oxygen deprivation. He needed to put on the Red Lantern Ring now, before he passed out.

It was just as intense this time as all the others. Having your heart stop and all your blood replaced with liquid energy wasn’t something you ever got used to.

When Guy came back to reality a few moments later, he was flat on his back in the grass but feeling a hell of a lot better. His thoughts no longer felt like they were wading through jello, but more importantly  _ Kyle _ was here. Guy’s boyfriend was straddling his lap and grinding impatiently against Guy’s erection. It was a wonderful thing to wake up to.

“Guy…” Kyle whined breathlessly, hands pawing greedily at Guy’s shirt. “I need you.”

Kyle dissipated his uniform, leaving himself naked but for the Star Sapphire Ring and the glowing violet energy coating his irises. Suddenly, Kyle’s scent was pouring out of him. The familiar sweetness was so thick that Guy could practically taste how deep he was into his heat.

“I’ve got you.” Guy promised, voice deep and rough. “I’ll knot you right up baby, don’t you worry ‘bout a thing.”

He leaned up and pressed Kyle back onto the soft grass, covering him with his body. Kyle was trembling with eagerness underneath him, warm and willing and so wet Guy could smell it. He’d been hard for what feels like days now, and it was heaven to finally bury himself inside Kyle where he belonged.

Kyle mewled happily, wrapping his arms around Guy’s broad shoulders and nuzzling the gland at the side of Guy’s neck. Guy gave a happy, growling purr and returned the favor, nipping and sucking on Kyle’s neck as he fucked into him eagerly. So close, the smell of his heat was intoxicating, and Guy could feel it driving his own rut higher.

He leaned back and surveyed his handiwork. Kyle looked like he was in the process of being gruesomely murdered, his neck and chest painted red.

Something niggled at the edges of Guy’s rut-drunk brain. “Kyle,” Guy panted, hips still fucking into Kyle like they had a mind of their own. “Are you okay?”

Kyle looked more than okay. His eyes were distant and dreamy, glowing an intense violet. He moaned distractedly, entirely focused on meeting each of Guy’s thrusts and holding him close with shaking thighs.

It was really Guy’s fault for expecting coherency at this point. He’d try again after Kyle had been knotted.

With their positive feedback loop of hormones, it didn’t take long at all before Guy could feel his knot swelling. Guy grabbed Kyle and held them tightly together, grinding into him even as Kyle squirmed and whined.

Once, during Kyle’s heat, Kyle had moved so much that Guy’s knot had formed outside of his body. While Kyle pushing him back on the the bed and fucking himself on his cock until he  _ made _ Guy’s knot fit inside him was quite possibly the most brain-meltingly hot thing that Guy had ever experienced, Kyle had stretched himself enough that they didn’t lock together properly and was totally inconsolable.

Guy’s heightened instincts demanded a proper knotting. He held Kyle close and bit the gland on his neck, hard the way he knew Kyle liked it. Kyle sobbed in bliss as he came, body clamping down tight on Guy’s swelling knot.

Guy shifted his hips eagerly, chasing his own orgasm as his knot swelled and locked them together. With Kyle spasming around him, the scent of heat and rut thick in the air, Guy reached his peak in record time.

Guy gasped in the aftermath, doing his best to keep his weight off Kyle even as they were locked together. Knotting his gorgeous, in-heat boyfriend certainly took the edge off his rut, but he could still feel the haze of hormones and rage creeping in from the corners of his mind.

It may have looked like they were alone, but Guy knew Mogo was watching. Just the thought of voyeuristic eyes on them made his hackles rise. He glanced suspiciously into the surrounding forest, hunkering over Kyle’s panting form. They were vulnerable as long as they were tied together, and every instinct was yelling to be prepared for a fight. And it was so fucking stupid, Mogo was a fucking planet, he wasn’t planning to tear them apart and take Kyle for himself--

Kyle reaches for him, cradling his face in his palms and wiping away the miasma Guy hadn’t realized had started leaking from his eyes. Suddenly, all of Guy’s rage and frustration took a back seat to the sudden, all encompassing love he felt for his partner. 

Guy was purring again, loud and harsh like an engine without a muffler. He couldn’t take his eyes off Kyle, who was looking up at him with glowing pink eyes overflowing with love.

Kyle’s hips shifted impatiently, pulling on Guy’s knot. Guy smirked hungrily. His boyfriend was utterly insatiable. 

He propped himself up on one arm, absently wiping misma from his lips. His free hand trailed down Kyle’s chest, leaving a trail of red down past his belly button that ended right below his healed burn. Kyle was clearly trying to keep still, but the smallest grinding of his hips betrayed his eagerness.

Guy massaged the soft skin of Kyle’s belly, watching him with predatory eyes. Kyle shivered; he knew exactly where this was going and he wanted it badly.

“I wasn’t sure my knot would fit.” Guy said conversationally. Kyle shut his eyes, face flushed. This was hardly the first time they’ve done this, but Kyle got shy everytime.

“You’re so tight around my cock already, I thought for sure it wouldn’t fit.” Guy continued. Kyle was shifting his hips restlessly, panting softly. 

“But you took every inch of it, didn’t you baby?” Guy cooed. “I can see the outline of my knot through your belly.”

Kyle whined, high and helpless. Guy leaned in and went for the kill.

“You’re so fat with cock you’d think I’d already bred you.” 

Kyle trembled through his orgasm, his spasming body milking Guy’s knot wonderfully. It seemed to last forever, until Guy felt like he had been wrung dry.

The haze of his rut has finally abated. Not that Guy thought it would last; with his rut and Kyle’s heat synched up, they would both be raring to go again soon.

He felt like he was forgetting something. He checked on Kyle, noticed that he looked like an extra in a splatterhouse film, and remembered.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Guy asked. Kyle made a lazy, questioning noise, violet eyes slitting open. “You’re covered in Red Lantern juice.”

Kyle shook his head. “It tingles.” He explained. Then he wrapped his arms around Guy’s shoulders and pulled him in for a thorough kiss. 

When Guy finally pulled away, Kyle’s face was a bloody mess. Kyle stared up at him, violet eyes adoring. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you too, babe.” Guy said. In fact, it’s all he could feel right now, a force so powerful that his rage couldn’t even make a dent.

Huh. Seems like love really did conquer all.


End file.
